Una historia de amor
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sango está comprometida con el multimillonario Kuranoske Takeda, pero conoce a Miroku Onigumo, un apuesto médico que la atiende por un caso de apendicitis. Ambos se enamoran a primera vista, pero ella tiene un compromiso que está a punto de salir a la luz y él un mujeriego empedernido ¿Podrán luchar para que su amor sobreviva? [spin-off de El Oscuro secreto de un Taisho]
1. Amor

Esto es algo bastante inusual en mí, pero la parejita de Sango y Miroku me ha encantado, creo que estos dos tienen bastante potencial y la verdad es que mi mente no deja de divagar con su historia, así que he creado este "Spin-off" (o una historia derivada) de "El oscuro secreto de un Taisho", por lo que si no han leído la historia principal es probable que no parezca coherente.

Encontrarán un poco de OoC en los personajes, pero como lo digo es porque es derivada de otra historia.

Resumen: Sango está comprometida con el multimillonario Kuranoske Takeda por órdenes de sus padres, compromiso pactado desde que ella tenía 15 años. Aunque ella no está de acuerdo con el compromiso lo acepta para poder salvar sus empresas de una quiebra, solo con la condición que la dejen vivir como ella quiera y tener los novios que desee durante su período en la universidad. Al término del plazo y a punto de hacer público su compromiso con Kuranoske conoce a Miroku Onigumo, un apuesto médico que la atiende por un caso de apendicitis que le quita a uno de sus residentes. Miroku es primo de Sesshoumaru, de quien se enamora su mejor amiga y compañera de casa Kagome Higurashi. Ambos se enamoran a primera vista, pero ella tiene un compromiso que está a punto de salir a la luz y él es un mujeriego empedernido, ¿Podrán luchar en contra del mundo para que su amor sobreviva?

Nota especial 1: Esto es lo que sucede entre Sango y Miroku en los capítulos 30 y 31 y que no vimos absolutamente nada, solo un resumen de ella cuando le comenta a Kagome que ella y Miroku se acostaban la primera vez.

Nota especial 2: Para éste fic Ayame es la hermana menor de Miroku, ella tiene 17 años a punto de cumplir sus 18, tiene un fuerte complejo de amor por su primo, Sesshoumaru.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que nos diviertan y nos entretengan un poco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:  
****«AMOR»**

_**Sus manos fueron mi perdición.**_

Hay muchas cosas que no logro recordar con facilidad y probablemente muchas de ellas son importantes, pero lo que sí puedo recordar e inclusive sentir, son las manos de Miroku tocando mi vientre la primera vez.

—_Su amiga ya me llama Miroku, usted podría hacer lo mismo Sango. _

—_Un gusto entonces, Miroku. _

Con esas cortas palabras todo empezó.

**•••••**

Mi cuerpo tiembla y mi corazón está increíblemente acelerado. Me encuentro en una pequeña tienda de dulces enfrente del complejo de lujosos apartamentos en donde vive Miroku.

—Esos dulces de chocolate los hice en la madrugada —me interrumpe la señora dueña del local, no es una anciana porque no tiene tantas arrugas pero quizás tendrá unos 60 años, con lentes y su cabello completamente blanco que me recuerda a una torunda de algodón, si hubiese tenido una abuela normal ella sería el prototipo ideal—, adentro tienen una sorpresita —no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, sería un placer llevarme algunos, a mi compañera estoy segura le gustarán —reviso mi cartera y mi cara debe de parecer un poema, yo una multimillonaria que podría ser capaz de comprarle la casa a la señora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo guardo un billete el cual no sería capaz de pagar otro taxi para llegar mi casa. Me sonrojo, estoy segura de ello porque mi cara arde.

—¿No eres de por aquí verdad? —quiero que literalmente se abra la tierra y me trague ¿Ahora cómo podría decirle a la dulce señora que no puedo comprarle los dulces?

—No... Yo solo... Ando visitando a un amigo... Perdone... ¿Cuánto cuestan los chocolates?

—Mmm —hace un gesto serio y me vuelve a ver—... Eres muy linda, aunque estoy segura que te lo deben de decir a menudo —sonríe gentilmente, recuerdo que Kagome cuando me conoció la primera vez sonrió de la misma manera, quizás en mi mundo la gente solo sonríe si hay dinero de por medio realizando una gran transacción, me siento vacía—... Los domingos tengo una promoción especial, te regalo unos de prueba y si te gustan vuelves, compras y los pagas, pero los primeros son gratis —me entrega una bolsita pequeña de papel cartón con 5 de ellos en su interior, revuelvo mi cartera intentando desesperadamente que abra un portal mágico hacia la bóveda en donde se guardan los millones de los Mitarashi, la señora niega sonriendo y me toca la mano que esculca en la cartera—. Si lo rechazas entonces la próxima vez no te dejaré entrar.

La campanilla de la puerta anuncia la llegada de una señora con su hija de quizás unos 3 años que salta al regazo de la señora, quizás lo he visto en alguna película, la típica tienda de un pueblo en donde todos se conocen y son increíblemente amables con un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte, aunque no estoy en algún pueblo lejano sonrío con la escena.

—Gracias señora —le hago una reverencia agradeciendo con mis ojos húmedos—, estoy segura que regresaré.

Salgo de la tienda y puedo ver como Sassha se sube a un taxi, ya han pasado 5 minutos desde que le hablé a Miroku, unos maravillosos 5 minutos. Tomo uno de los chocolates de la bolsa y puedo sentir como me transporto directamente al cielo al momento en que se deshace el caramelo y muerdo una nuez, de hecho me quita el mal sabor de boca de haber dormido la noche anterior con Kuranoske.

A medida avanzo y cruzo la calle, mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar, ¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer? Con cada paso que doy siento que mi excusa de venir a reclamarle a Miroku el por qué Sesshoumaru ha vuelto a aparecer en la vida de mi amiga, es menos creíble. Toco el intercomunicador y la puerta suena abriéndose un pedazo. Entro sin decir nada y vuelvo a cerrar. Según lo que me ha dicho por teléfono, en cada piso solo hay cinco apartamentos, el suyo está en el 8º, el número 36.

—¿Te sientes mejor, eh? Si has tenido relaciones con Kuranoske es que todo marcha a la perfección —una lágrima cae, me duelen sus palabras, pero lo que es peor ¿Cómo refutarlo?

Le doy una bofetada que hace que su rostro quede de lado, discutir en el pasillo no es mi idea de ser discreta, pero mis impulsos me ganan. Durante los últimos días he descubierto que Miroku Onigumo tiene una novia que es enfermera en el hospital a donde él trabaja, pero además de eso, que es un mujeriego que se lanza a toda mujer que ve ¿Por qué habría de sentirme especial cuando él me habla o me toca?

—¿Más tranquila? —su sonrisa no desaparece y ¡Por todos los ángeles! Un rayo de sol atraviesa el pasillo alumbrando su rostro y puedo jurar que es la perfección en persona, un dios, un asteroide que podría arrasar con todo a su paso con su solo resplandor, me odio a mí misma. Le doy otra bofetada, pero me toma de la mano y me arrastra al apartamento.

Me apoya contra la puerta y sus manos rodean mi cintura sin tocarme. Se acerca y sus labios rozan solo un poco los míos. Siento su perfume, su barba incipiente raspa un poco mi barbilla y me excito ¡Diablos! No solo eso, mi conciencia se esfuma.

Corto la distancia y le lamo sus labios, él me corresponde de manera suave. Su aliento es fresco, con sabor a menta y hierbabuena. Me acaricia la cintura bajando hasta mis caderas, mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, la conexión que he sentido desde el primer momento en que me tocó, desde la primera vez que durmió en mi casa y que me prepara el desayuno es real, no he sido solo yo.

Su lengua juega con la mía, me saborea, se deleita y disfruta conmigo.

—Sango... —su voz suena a arrepentimiento puro.

—Shh... No pienses por favor Miroku, te lo suplico —regreso a sus labios que fácilmente se podrían convertir en una adicción y él me corresponde.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Estoy seguro que serás gentil.

Me toma en sus brazos mientras me besa recorriendo la estancia hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Su cama está en alto en una base de madera, es amplia como si en ella pudieran entrar por lo menos 10 personas, está hecha y limpia, si ha tenido relaciones con Sassha es imperceptible, el ambiente está cargado de su aroma.

Me acuesta con suavidad y va quitando mi ropa una por una, dejando un rastro de besos por cada parte que va desnudando. Solo está con un pants el cual quita al momento de dejarme completamente a su merced. Esta duro y erguido, más que listo, completamente depilado igual que yo. Me ve la cicatriz que él mismo ha dejado y que me ha recomendado una cirugía plástica para eliminarla por completo, pero no lo deseo, cada vez que la veo lo recuerdo a él. Algo completamente tangible de nuestro primer encuentro. Me la besa y no puedo creer que sea un punto erótico en mi cuerpo, me mojo y mis pequeñas perlas rosadas se endurecen y se ponen tan tensas que duelen. Me las besa y pasa su lengua por la aureola, suave, delicadamente.

—Mi...roku... —digo con dificultad, mis entrañas arden de deseo.

Se aleja de mí sacando de una de las gavetas un condón. Lo rompe con cuidado para luego colocárselo por su larga extensión, es más grueso que... Me sacudo la cabeza para evitar cualquier comparación.

Se arrodilla frente a mí y me abre a su completo gusto. Su lengua golpea mi sexo y me saborea, se detiene en mi pequeña perla y siento como su saliva me invade para luego colocar la punta de su erección en mí. Es el momento que he esperado durante mucho tiempo, desde hace dos semanas que lo conocí.

—Por favor Miroku... —suplico dándole la autorización que estoy segura desea.

Me penetra con delicadeza y suelto un gemido. Se abre paso en mi interior con su enorme deseo, con cuidado, con cariño. Se mueve lento y me besa, me susurra palabras de amor en mi oído que casi no puedo entender porque se siente tan bien que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Soy solo gemidos, jadeos y llamadas a todos los dioses que recuerdo alabando por la destreza de su movimiento. Es dulce, tierno y cariñoso.

—Oh Miroku... —suelto y estoy a punto de decirlo pero él me besa para callar mi confesión. Incrementa sus movimientos y golpea más mi interior logrando crear sensaciones que nunca antes he experimentado con nadie—. Más... Más... Por favor...

—No... Quiero... Lastimarte reina... —confiesa con dificultad y por alguna razón su preocupación me excita más, pero a pesar que mi cabeza está perdida en el mundo de la lujuria logro pensar que tiene razón.

Incrementa solo un poco sus movimientos mientras lame y succiona mis senos, con cuidado y fiereza al mismo tiempo. Estoy a punto de ver el cielo y se lo digo, de la forma más obscena y lasciva que recuerdo, eso lo excita y sus movimientos se vuelven tan fuertes que conseguimos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y a los pocos minutos.

Jadeo e intento recobrar el aliento al momento en que se sale de mí y se quita el condón para luego dejarlo a un lado. Me toma de la espalda y me obliga a acostarme en su pecho.

—Llámame loco impulsivo Sango, pero... Te quiero... —mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y los aprieto tan fuerte que duelen tanto como el sentimiento que alberga mi corazón.

—Miroku... También te quiero... Lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi... —me besa la cien y estoy segura que se alegra de mi confesión.

Los minutos pasan y maldigo al tiempo, porque estar acostada en su cama junto a él haciéndome cariños es lo más perfecto y lindo que he hecho en años. Me he enamorado como una boba y es algo a lo que no puedo corresponder como debería.

—Sesshoumaru aún sigue buscando a Kagome, no me gusta eso.

—Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, se ha enamorado igual que yo sin darse cuenta de ello ¿Podrías culparlo? Porque aquí estoy amando a una mujer comprometida —sus palabras duelen.

—Pero tú no has intentado matarme —él suspira.

—Mi primo... Tiene algunos problemas, es cierto, es humano aunque a él le cueste aceptarlo, pero sus sentimientos son reales, nunca antes lo he visto así, estoy seguro que si ella siente lo mismo por él podrán superarlo.

—¿Y nosotros? ¿También podríamos superarlo? —ni siquiera me doy cuenta en el momento en que suelto la pregunto hasta que él responde.

—Todo depende de nosotros mismos —pero me alegro por su respuesta. Me aprieta más contra su pecho—. De no haber estado recién operada, ese mismo día te hubiese convencido de que eres perfecta para mí.

—Mujeriego —reclamo haciendo un puchero y golpeando suavemente su pecho—, estoy segura que metes a muchas mujeres en tu cama.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —me sonrojo aunque él no puede notarlo porque no me ve—. Pero creo que al igual que tú, nunca antes has tenido una conexión igual.

—Nunca —aseguro y hacemos silencio—. ¿De verdad Sesshoumaru ama a Kagome?

—Por favor, no lo digas, él todavía no se ha dado cuenta y si alguien se lo dice es probable que salga huyendo otra vez. Aunque no lo creas es bastante bueno, además si todo sale bien, ella podría ayudarlo con varios de sus problemas.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarlo si él no se abre?

—Solo tienes que darle tiempo, no le puedes exigir a alguien que tenga confianza en el otro de un día para otro, pero quien sabe, puede ser que ocurra un milagro.

—¿Crees en los milagros?

—Es un milagro que estés aquí conmigo, a mi lado.

—Miroku... ¿Crees... Que podría permitirme soñar despierta?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por un momento, me gustaría pensar que tú y yo somos novios, que nos queremos y amamos.

—La última parte no necesitas soñarla.

—Pero... Tú estás saliendo con Sassha.

—A veces es difícil terminar con ciertas mujeres y otras veces es difícil no dejar de pensar en ellas —nos levanta y me sienta para darme un beso—, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti Sango.

—Miroku... Yo...

—No puedes terminar con Kuranoske ¿No es así? —niego y mis lágrimas caen sin darme cuenta. Me besa cada ojo y me siento en la gloria—. ¿Podríamos seguirnos viendo?

—No... Yo...

—No digas que no lo sientes Sango —me toma la mano y se la pone en su pecho escucho su latido, hace lo mismo con la suya y estoy segura que puede escuchar el mío.

—Claro que lo siento, pero...

—Si quieres puedo terminar con Sassha...

—Pero yo... No puedo terminar con...

—No me importa... Si puedo estar contigo aunque sea a escondidas me conformaré con ello... Te amo Sango...

—Yo... Yo... —¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Confesarme? Bajo la mirada y luego la subo viendo sus enormes y brillantes ojos negros iguales que los míos—... Yo también te amo Miroku.

Nos besamos y volvemos a hacer el amor. Estoy en el cielo y no quiero salir de él.

**•••••**

Por primera vez mi corazón cae destrozado al momento en que veo como una mujer se retira de mi apartamento, aunque me es difícil de aceptarlo en voz alta.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar de nuevo a mi recámara por el temor a su recuerdo. Por primera vez me he enamorado y es de una mujer comprometida. El timbre vuelve a sonar y a diferencia de antes en esta ocasión pregunto de quien se trata, es Ayame y no dudo en dejarla entrar.

—Hola hermanito —me saluda dándome un beso en la mejilla y entrando como si nada—. Te traigo el almuerzo —me dice enseñándome los tupperware—, mamá contrató un chef que hizo toda clase de platos con pato, estoy a punto de cloquear y caminar como uno de ellos, así que te traigo un poco de tortura también.

Se acerca al desayunador y coloca los diferentes recipientes, saca un plato y me sirve un poco de todo. Lo coloca en el microondas y lo deja estar. Se acerca al bar y agarra una botella de vino tinto, mientras la descorcho toma una copa y luego me sirve en ella. Coloca la mesa y me obliga a sentarme, de hecho Ayame es la única persona en el mundo que me obliga a sentarme en la mesa sin decirme nada.

—Te he traído tres diferentes recetas de las cuales me han parecido las más exquisitas y fantásticas de las 150 que preparó el exagerado del chef, todavía siento remordimiento por los pobres animales que tuvieron pagar por esta deliciosa comida. Uno es pato con castañas, otro es con salsa de manzanas y el que más me gustó fue el _magret_ de pato con salsa de miel y romero.

Toma un tenedor y mete un trozo en mi boca, es difícil refutar lo delicioso que está. Mi hermana sonríe en señal triunfo y le doy a entrada a toda la comida y su acompañamiento.

—¿Ya terminaste tu relación con la enfermera?

—Siempre dejas en claro tu apatía por Sassha y aunque no quisiera entrar en ese tema, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tu apartamento no tiene el típico olor a perfume barato de ella, sino que a uno bastante delicado, quizás —olfatea como si fuese un perro de caza—, Chanel No. 5.

Alabaría la capacidad olfativa de mi hermana, pero lo que nunca podría subestimar es su poder de deducción, quizás alguna parte de Sherlock Holmes ha reencarnado en ella, claro, si eso fuese posible. De pronto abre los ojos completamente sorprendida.

—No me digas que... ¿Estás saliendo con dos al mismo tiempo? —no respondo y continúo con mi almuerzo, mamá se ha extralimitado con sus exigencias esta vez—. Sesshou jamás haría eso, estoy segura que ante todo respeta una relación, aunque nunca le he conocido alguna.

—Pues ya la empezaste a conocer.

—¿Esa niña insignificante y muerta de hambre? —arruga la cara, es más que obvio que detesta a Kagome.

—Creo que en algún momento tendrás que reconocerla Ayame.

—¡Nunca! —se levanta completamente furiosa, como siempre tendría que aguantarle su pataleta y escuchar despotricar contra cualquier mujer que se le acerque a Sesshoumaru, pero éste no es el día—. Además, ella y él terminaron.

—Sesshoumaru está en estos momentos reconciliándose con ella —su mirada es de odio puro, me he negado esa situación durante mucho tiempo y me pregunto cuánto más la podré ignorar, probablemente éste sea mi propio límite. Toma su celular pero se lo quito de manera brusca.

—¡Dámelo Miroku! O si no...

—¿Si no qué? —estoy sumamente serio, decido que ya basta de tolerarle los caprichos a mi hermana menor—. Me he querido negar esto durante mucho tiempo pero creo que es suficiente Ayame, dime por favor que lo que sientes por Sesshoumaru solo es un amor de primos, de hermanos —se sonroja y detiene sus acciones.

Se da la media vuelta y busca la cartera que ha dejado en una mesa de centro en el recibidor, está dispuesta a huir pero no la dejaré hacerlo. Tomo su mano y la siento en el sillón principal.

—Dímelo Ayame —exijo fuertemente.

—¡Claro que es solo eso! ¿Cómo podría...?

—Sesshoumaru siempre te verá por lo que eres Ayame, su prima, mi hermana menor, la hija de su tío.

—¡No soy hija de tus padres y lo sabes bien!

—Claro que lo eres.

—Solo soy una niña recogida... —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cayendo desesperadamente. Me arrodillo frente a ella secándoselas con mis propias manos.

—Aunque no estemos ligados por sangre, somos familia Ayame, eres mi única hermana y como tal te quiero. Lo mismo sucede con Sesshoumaru, sé que ambos se sintieron identificados durante un tiempo por sus raíces, él a pesar de ser hijo de la hija de nuestro abuelo, nunca se consideró así, solo un niño huérfano mientras que a ti te reconocimos desde el primer instante en que llegaste y cuando descubriste la verdad no te sentiste igual.

—No soy igual, mamá no me cargó en su vientre... Solo lo hizo contigo.

—¿Y solo por eso me convierte en el único hijo? —niego y le beso las manos—. Los lazos están definidos y son tan fuertes como los de sangre, todos te queremos Ayame, nuestros padres nunca te han tratado diferente de cómo lo hicieron conmigo.

—Pero... Sesshoumaru... Él me trató especial... Cuando...

—Claro que te quiere, eres su única prima, la niña a quien le gusta proteger, igual que yo, pero él nunca te verá como mujer Ayame, porque eres su pariente.

Mi hermana comienza a llorar y me siento a su lado. Cae sobre mis rodillas y no la detengo, en algunas ocasiones las mujeres solo necesitan desahogarse sin decirles que se detengan, y creo que ésta es una de ellas.

Pasan algunas horas y se duerme. La llevo a la habitación de huéspedes y la acuesto. Me siento junto a ella a velar su sueño. La rebeldía de Ayame es capaz de llevarla a lugares oscuros ocasionándose el mayor daño posible, pero como su hermano nunca más dejaré que se vaya por ese sendero.

—La odio... —dice al levantarse, sus ojos verdes ahora están rojos e hinchados—... y se lo he dejado ver ¿Crees... Que me odia también? —asumo que es de Kagome de quien habla.

—No lo creo. Deberías intentar hablar con ella alguna vez, claro, de manera decente —sonríe—. Estoy seguro que eso le agradará a Sesshoumaru —asiente en señal de aceptación aunque no la veo completamente convencida de ello. Se restriega los ojos y luego la nariz.

—Dicen papá y mamá que están preocupados por ti.

—¿Por mí? No entiendo el porqué.

—Porque te has enamorado de la Srita. Mitarashi —abro mis ojos completamente sorprendido—. Dicen que es obvio y que cualquiera que te conoce se daría cuenta.

—No te preocupes —le doy un beso en la cabeza—. Sango es una mujer comprometida, solo somos amigos.

Mi celular nos interrumpe y no puede caerme mejor la interrupción. Sesshoumaru nos invita a cenar para contarme todo lo sucedido con Kagome. Es probable que yo también lo haga.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Aclaró algunas dudas? Luego vendrán más capítulos, no serán tantos porque la historia principal se centra en Sesshoumaru y Kagome, solo son capítulos que van saliendo de acuerdo al otro fic. Claro, si no parece mucho, será aún más corto.

¡Espero con ansias sus RW!


	2. Sabores de helados

¡Bueno chicas! Vengo con otro especial de la pareja, explicando que fue lo que pasó entre Miroku, Kuranoske, Sango y sus padres. Espero les guste esta segunda entrega.

Nota especial 1: Esto es parte de lo que sucede el día en que Sango y Kagome se emborrachan, es decir del capítulo 40 y parte de lo que sucede entre el capítulo 44 y 45 explicando cómo es que ahora Sango está con Miroku y no con Kuranoske.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que nos diviertan y nos entretengan un poco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:  
****«SABORES DE HELADOS»**

Es difícil aceptar ciertas normas en algunas ocasiones es casi imposible, pero el deber y la obligación de ser miembro de una familia tan prestigiosa como los Mitarashi me obliga a acatar como si fuese una mula de carga. No deseo casarme con Kuranoske, no es que lo odie, pero tampoco estoy enamorada de él. Mi madre insiste que con el tiempo aprenderé a amarlo así como lo hizo ella con mi padre, pero la idea de casarme con alguien elegido por ellos como lo hicieron los padres de mi padre, no me vuelve loca de alegría ¿Qué no estamos en el siglo XXI? ¡Dios! Pero ni los príncipes se casan con alguien a quien no quieren.

Estoy en dirección a la casa de Kagome, sus problemas parecen menores que los míos, claro siendo completamente egoísta, porque todos tenemos problemas y nos ahogamos con ellos, sean grandes o no, para cada uno es un Titanic, claro, aunque a mí no me anda persiguiendo una loca ex novia evidente molesta porque ya no está con su hombre, todavía sigo insistiendo que es una ex de Sesshoumaru, ¿Quién si no?

El cabeza hueca peli plata no le ha querido decir nada a Kagome, no estoy 100% de acuerdo con la decisión, especialmente cuando estoy segura que en cualquier instante podría soltar toda la sopa y ponerlo en mal accidentalmente.

—Entonces ¿Te mudarás? —le pregunto a mi amiga, estamos almorzando un delicioso róbalo que Enyu ha preparado. Me costó casi tres meses una entrevista con este cabeza dura Onigumo y ahora resulta que estoy engañando a mi prometido con su primo y mi mejor amiga se está acostando él ¡Cómo cambia la vida! Aunque pienso que es demasiado radical.

—Lo sé, es demasiado pronto, debería pensarlo, tanto mi madre como Sui darán el grito por todo lo alto del cielo, es mi primer novio, etc., pero ¿Sabes? Se siente correcto, no deseo apartarme de él.

—¿Continúa con sus pesadillas?

—Sango... Yo... No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tienes una respuesta? —la acerco a la pared, obvio que de manera figurada, a uno no le gusta hablar de cosas que no puede encontrarle una respuesta o siquiera entenderla, pero como amiga me corresponde que haga que ponga los pies en la tierra—. Kagome, te recuerdo que si yo no hubiese estado allí...

—Lo sé, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo, sé que empezó con las terapias con Totosai y está intentando luchar con sus demonios internos, así que por lo pronto no estamos durmiendo juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Solo juegan a tomarse la mano? —mi amiga se sonroja y ambas nos reímos, cuando se está entre amigas que se tienen tanta confianza es fácil divertirse aunque sea con temas serios.

—Obvio que no —responde y se sonroja más, si su piel fuese blanca o pálida se vería como si sus mejillas estuvieran a estallar en sangre—, es decir, no estamos durmiendo en la misma casa. Es por eso... Que... La idea de tener un apartamento contiguo al de él parece ser una solución perfecta, además hay una habitación —baja la cabeza como si dudara en decírmelo, si no la conociera diría que me está ocultando algo, pero decido no indagar—, bueno, él me dijo que podía tomarla y decorarla como quisiera, así aunque parezca extraño, si me quiero quedar a dormir aquí podría hacerlo en esa recámara.

—¿No es demasiado complicado? —sonríe moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo quiero, así que no.

Su sincera confesión me hace callar, de hecho si tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz y poder elegir a Miroku no me importaría nada más, ni siquiera si él tuviera tantos hijos que pudiera armar un equipo de futbol entero con todo y reservas, sentiría lo mismo que mi amiga, que es correcto estar juntos.

Vamos por la 3ª piña colada, la idea era empezar con algunas margaritas, pero a Enyu le ha parecido mejor la idea del ron al tequila, a decir verdad, el sabor es incomparable por lo que no he dicho nada. Kagome me lleva de ventaja dos. Entramos a la habitación y es bastante amplia, inclusive podría caber una cama tamaño King dos tocadores y una pequeña salita, pero nos quedamos nada más con la idea de una cama tamaño absurdo y un escritorio, tiene su propio armario/vestidor y su cuarto de baño propio. Tiene una alfombra en color café que inclusive huele a nueva. Nos acostamos y vemos el techo.

—Dentro de dos días les diré a mis padres que no me casaré con Kuranoske.

—¿Piensas decírselos? Pensé que solo tomarían maletas y huirían.

—Todavía estamos indecisos, mi parecer es que nos salgamos huyendo pero a vista de Miroku lo mejor es intentar hablar con ellos, dice que es probable que me puedan dar una sorpresa.

—¿Crees que te la darían?

—Más a él que a mí, le sorprendería saber que tan obtusos pueden ser mis padres en cuanto al dinero y eso significa Kuranoske, mucho dinero.

—¿Sesshoumaru será así?

—Es increíblemente rico, de hecho uno de los más ricachones, como tú nos llamas, del mundo.

—Lo sé y no me refería a eso —me pega un codazo en las costillas y ambas reímos, Enyu entra con otro refill de nuestras bebidas, yo todavía sigo en la 3ª, Kagome ya va por la 6ª—, es decir, ¿Creerá en casarse nada más con una mujer multimillonaria igual que él? ¿O casarse por un buen negocio?

—Todavía me gustaría indagar si él cree en eso de casarse.

Mi amiga se retrae con mi comentario y creo que no es buena combinación hablar del tema cuando ella empieza a embriagarse, por lo que decido ser egoísta y continuo hablando sobre cómo decirles a mis padres que no me casaré y que al mismo tiempo no les salga humo por la cabeza.

Recorremos el pent-house de Sesshoumaru y nos detenemos en la piscina, a pesar de la insistencia de Kagome la convenzo que darnos un chapuzón no es buena idea, lo que me parece mejor es salir de compras. Ella se alegra por primera vez y decidimos salir. Nuestra primera opción es que Pablo, mi chofer, nos lleve en el recorrido, la segunda y por la cual optamos es tomar un taxi y ser libres como tanto nos gusta.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas piñas coladas nos hemos tomado, lo único que sé con certeza es que la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento con más valentía que nunca en mi vida.

Entramos a una tienda de disfraces en el centro de Tokio. Kagome me enseña uno de Gatúbela, cuero muy pero muy pegado al cuerpo, me hace ponérmelo y debo de decir que al verme en el espejo mis curvas se acentúan. Mi amiga me toma una foto y me la envía por mensaje, luego hago lo mismo pero mi destinatario no es otro que Miroku.

_«De compras con Kagome, nya» _No puedo pararme de reír. Lo sorprendente es que a los pocos segundos me llega otro mensaje.

_«¡Cómpralo!» _Su enérgica orden me hace temblar de la emoción, mi sexo tiembla causándome tal impresión que no soy consciente que la reacción en mi rostro cambia hasta que Kagome me lo hace ver.

—¿No le gustó a Miroku? —pregunta con curiosidad intentando verificar cual ha sido la respuesta de él.

—Sí... Es solo que... Creo que le gustó demasiado —estoy segura que me sonrojo porque mi cara arde.

—No es que necesiten un incentivo Sango ni tampoco que él sea un fetichista —siento que mi amiga me lee el pensamiento, porque era justo lo que pasaba por mi mente, si solo llevamos un par de días ¿Por qué necesitaríamos de un traje sexi para levantar nuestro ánimo en la recámara?—, es solo ¿Cómo podría decírtelo? A ver, comparemos el sexo con los sabores de los helados, el vainilla el más clásico, el más común, es rico, te lo comes pero hasta cierto punto podría resultar empalagoso, pero si a ese mismo helado le colocas algún topping el sabor cambia radicalmente, lo mismo sucede con el sexo, puedes tener sexo en la cama, en la cocina, en el comedor, en donde tú quieras, pero si a eso le agregas que lo podrías estar esperando con un traje súper sexi, te aseguro que cuando alcances tu orgasmo me darás la razón.

—¿Ahora tú eres la experta?

—¿Yo experta? —ella se empieza a burlar—. ¡Qué va! Solo estoy tratando que expandas tu mente.

Kagome solo ha tenido un novio en toda su vida, claro uno que sea de cama y todo lo que implica, y ese es Sesshoumaru Onigumo, yo he tenido a varios hombres en mi cama muchos más de lo que estaría dispuesta aceptar en voz alta, pero ahora resulta ¡Que es ella la que me está dando consejos! Me burlo de esa ironía, porque aunque no me es difícil aceptarlo, ella tiene razón. Compro el traje y agrego dos más.

La siguiente parada la hacemos en una librería, veo de un lado a otro pero no encuentro la razón del porque Kagome primero eligió una tienda de disfraces y luego una librería, no le doy mucho vuelta al asunto. La 3ª parada la hacemos a mi elección, una tienda de pinturas y decoración. Una de las dependientas que nos ve entrar el rostro se le palidece ¿Qué acaso somos fantasmas?

—Me gustaría una recomendación —la interrupción de mi amiga saca del ensimismamiento a la pelinegra que está a punto de atendernos, al darse cuenta de ella vuelve a respirar recobrando la compostura.

Hablamos sobre la decoración del nuevo pent-house de Kagome, qué muebles pueden quedar, qué tipo de pintura, etc. Todavía no puedo creer que nuestra historia esté a punto de terminar. Kagome le dice a donde trabajar y al final de la plática parece que son dos buenas amigas conversando de cosas personales, Kagome es demasiado indefensa e ingenua cuando está ebria, aunque dudo mucho que la mujer sea una versión japonés de "Jack el destripador". Después de ello nos vamos a la última parada.

En letras pequeñas y con un rótulo medianamente moderado entramos a una tienda llamada "Hipnosis", Kagome se sonroja hasta al rabillo al verme no entiendo su reacción. El lugar es oscuro y bastante decente y de pronto caigo en cuenta ¡Se trata de una sex shop! He sido promiscua y disfrutado el sexo durante una parte de mi vida, pero Kagome me está dando cátedra e indicándome que en realidad no lo he disfrutado como debería.

Ella busca de todo y le envía mensajes a Sesshoumaru, a la hora de coquetear con alguien y quererme acostar con él pues solo lo indicábamos, cogíamos y no nos conocíamos al final de la semana, nunca me he enviado sex-mensajes con ¡Nadie! ¿Debería de probar?

_«Al parecer esta noche alguien podría irse a la cárcel» _Le envío la imagen de unas esposas y me responde de inmediato.

_«Podría ponerme a la orden, oficial» _¿Oficial? Eso me hace morderme los labios y sonreír.

Veo un tapón anal, una vez lo intenté pero el tipo era tan absurdamente troglodita que al final me acobardé ¿Debería de intentarlo con Miroku? Le tomo una foto y solo se la envío, sin ninguna nota.

_«¡Dios! ¿Estarías dispuesta Sango?»_

_«Solo contigo» _Le tomo una foto a un aceite anal _«¿Tú estarías dispuesto?» _Su respuesta tarde en llegar.

_«¿A dónde estás?»_

_«Con Kagome»_

_«Déjala por favor, te veo en mi apartamento» _Los nervios me invaden pero sé que es lo que tengo que hacer aunque luego me odie por dejar a mi amiga.

—Kagome vámonos, necesito ir a un lugar —elijo esa palabra porque no es que deba, o pueda, o quiera ¡No! A esta altura lo necesito.

—Ve tú entonces, yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

—Kagome, no puedo dejarte sola.

—Ya estoy lo suficiente grandecita como para cuidarme Sango.

—Estás borracha, Sesshoumaru me matará si te dejo sola.

—Te apuesto a que no, además luego yo me ofreceré personalmente como sacrificio para espiar tu pecado de abandono —me hace una reverencia y recibo un nuevo mensaje de Miroku _«Estoy a punto de estallar princesa, espero que vayas de camino»_

Me doy patadas y coscorrones mentales, me odio a mí misma pero en esta ocasión Miroku pesa más en la balanza del deseo. Le doy un beso a Kagome y me despido. Veo que ha dejado tirado su celular y lo agarro, estoy segura que no se percatará de nada, así que voy a darle un escarmiento por quedarse y no irse conmigo.

Estoy subiendo por el elevador y estoy más que nerviosa, durante el trayecto en taxi Miroku me ha enviado mensajes subidos de tono, diciéndome en qué posición me pondrá, como me cogerá, las veces que haré gritar su nombre y lo duro que se encuentra. ¡Dios! En algún momento en el taxi sentí como que me resbalaba en el asiento por lo húmeda que estaba.

Al llegar a su apartamento me toma de la mano y me mete de un solo tirando la puerta. Suelto la bolsa con mis compras y él me besa con pasión, desesperación y lujuria.

—¡Ah! —gimo especialmente al sentir como pega en la puerta y acerca su dura erección a mi vientre. Está en calzoncillos con su miembro a más no poder. Lo acaricio, lo toco y me deleito con su dureza.

Miroku me quita el pantalón con todo y mi ropa interior, los botones de la blusa salen volando al momento en que la abre con desesperación. Saca mis senos por encima de mi sostén y me muerde los pezones. Gimo y jadeo ¡Dios! Estoy tan caliente que no me importa nada más.

Baja su calzoncillo y sin importarle nada más introduce su miembro en mí. Enrollo mis piernas en sus caderas, sus embistes son tan fuertes que siento que toca lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Somos jadeos y gemidos, siento como si la combustión entre ambos podría quemarnos y arder en llamas en cualquier instante. Su lengua juega con la mía haciendo círculos y mis manos se enredan en su negra cabellera, lo aprieto con todas mis fuerzas con mis piernas y sus caderas se mueven como si estuviese poseído. Entra y sale de mí con dificultad de mantenernos a los dos en pie, pero no nos importa, la fricción es increíble, roza mi clítoris al punto que nuestras bocas se despegan y doy un grito.

Me posee y me embiste como si fuera la última vez que estaremos juntos, como si con ello me estuviera diciendo que soy la única para él y él el único para mí, su posesión es desbordante y completamente excitante.

—Dilo Sango... Eres mía... —me muerde el hombro conteniendo un grito pero yo lo dejo escapar por él.

—Tuya... Solo tuya —reconfirmo y con esas palabras ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en toda mi vida sexual, inclusive con él.

Me lleva hasta uno de los sillones y literalmente nos desparramamos en él.

—Y eso que no hemos utilizado todo lo que compré.

—Tenemos tiempo mi reina —se hunde entre el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro dejando caer parte de su peso en mí.

Kagome tenía razón, el helado vainilla es rico, pero con otro topping ¡Sabe mejor!

**•••••**

Hemos probado un lubricante vaginal con sabor a canela y picante que nos ha obligado hacerlo una vez en sala y otra en el baño, el ardor en nuestros era tan incontrolable que me ha provocado la segunda vez multiorgasmos que he quedado muda de tanto gritar. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual y explorar las diferentes facetas que se puede tener al jugar con el sexo es excitante, pero sobre todo porque lo hago con Miroku.

Recuerdo que tengo el celular de Kagome, se lo entrego a Miroku y le digo que se lo entregue a Sesshoumaru, quien de hecho no ha dejado de insistir en el celular histérico por no encontrar a Kagome. Mi pelinegro le explica todo mi relato y le dice que le hará llegar el celular. A mi amiga estoy segura le espera un buen regaño.

**•••••**

Son casi las 11 y le recuerdo a Kagome que esta noche nos reuniremos con Kouga. Después de mensajearnos me confirma que lo haremos en "su" pent-house así que al final decidimos hacer fiesta de despedida para Kouga y de bienvenida al pent-house de Kagome, creo que ni ella misma cree a qué punto ha cambiado su vida, pero me alegro por ella.

La reunión con Kouga nos sale divertida, hablamos de todo y de nada. A las 6.30 decidimos irnos, no he dormido mucho en toda la noche, solo de recordar que tengo que conversar con mis padres la piel se me eriza.

Al llegar a la mansión Miroku está esperándome afuera en su auto, creo que a él los nervios le han saludarlo bien, porque ha tenido turno toda la noche así que asumo que el sueño no ha sido un problema para él sino que al contrario.

Mis padres están en el estudio tomando su desayuno y viendo los noticieros, el mercado financiero es su principal objetivo. El día de ayer me di cuenta que mi padre cometió un error garrafal y eso podría ser una ventaja para mí. Los saludo y voy directo al grano. Miroku está esperando en el salón.

—¿Podría hablar con ustedes?

—Dime hija, ¿Qué necesitas? —Shoiko Mitarashi es una mujer dulce cuando se lo propone y aunque no lo quiera aceptar porque es mi madre, pero también es una mujer bastante interesada en el dinero, siempre ha vivido con él y creo que preferiría morir antes que caer en quiebra.

—N-no sé cómo voy a decirles esto —mi voz titubea, _tengo que ser fuerte_, meanimo—, así que solo lo diré: No voy a casarme con Kuranoske.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —mi padre regresa a su periódico hastiado de mi afirmación.

—Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no es igual que las ocasiones anteriores padre —tiemblo como cual hoja en pleno otoño antes de desprenderse del árbol—. Amo a Miroku, me he negado el sentimiento pero es imposible que siga engañándome, Kuranoske no se lo merece tampoco, así que tenemos dos opciones: O aceptan a Miroku y yo continúo al frente de los negocios de los Mitarashi o me fugo con él y ves como arreglas la mierda en donde han metido a la empresa.

La bofetada de mi padre no se hace esperar, pero esta es tan fuerte que me tira al suelo pero no me quejo, sin embargo mis lágrimas salen aunque no se los permita, maldita, son unas traicioneras.

—No harás ni una cosa ni la otra ¡Maldita sea Sango! ¡No sabía que había criado a una zorra! —sus palabras me ofenden y me levanto con dificultad.

—Lo hiciste desde que me dijiste que me vendiste a un desconocido solo para salvar a la empresa.

Mi padre es rápido tanto que no veo la siguiente bofetada, pero en esta ocasión solo me voltea la cara, siento un sabor metálico en mi boca y me llevo mis dedos a la boca, veo sangre y me duele que ésta sea provocada por el hombre de quien llevo sus genes.

—Entonces he de suponer que eliges la segunda opción —me doy la media vuelta limpiando mi boca y mis lágrimas. Abro con fuerza la puerta del estudio y él me agarra fuertemente del antebrazo regresándome a la habitación.

—Si necesito encadenarte a esta casa lo haré ¡Me vale una mierda tu amenaza Sango! No harás ni una cosa ni la otra.

De pronto Miroku irrumpe en la habitación dejándole ir un puñetazo a mi padre, por un instante puedo imaginármelo con su armadura brillante encima de su caballo blanco con una espada larga e imponente para librarme de dragones y demonios.

—Perdone Houko —se disculpa con mi padre con una sonrisa mientras me coloca detrás de él—, pensé que había un monstro en esta habitación y no podía permitir que algo le pasara a mi reina —vuelve a ver a mi madre y le hace una reverencia—. Shouko, es un gusto verla —saluda con elegancia a mi madre y luego se vuelve a mí—. ¿Estás lista? —me pregunta con ternura y asiento conteniendo mis lágrimas—. Por cierto Shouko, no se preocupe por la seguridad financiera de su hija, como usted sabrá soy un maldito Onigumo y nuestras riquezas inclusive están por encima de los Mitarashi, ahora bien Houko, debería pensar lo siguiente: ¿De verdad quiero que mi hija, la única que podría sacarme del hoyo en donde me encuentro, se vaya y nos deje o mejor lo pienso bien, me trago mi orgullo y no la dejo ir?

Mi padre arruga su cara y se lleva la mano al punto en donde Miroku lo ha golpeado. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y emprendemos nuestro viaje.

—Sango y yo es probable que nos retiremos del país y nos establezcamos en otro lado, sin embargo eso no será este mismo día, así que le aconsejo que lo piense mejor, suegro.

Mis lágrimas desaparecen y me rio, Miroku es increíble y no puedo dejar de pensar en mi amor por él. Llegamos a su apartamento y nos dormimos abrazados el uno con el otro, es la mejor sensación en todo el mundo.

**•••••**

Ese mismo día mi madre se presenta en la casa de Miroku y nos confirma que el compromiso con Kuranoske está roto, que ella misma se ha encargado de ello, pero que mi presencia en la empresa es requerida ya que no hay mucho tiempo que perder, no si queremos sacarla del lodo de donde mi padre la ha metido. Ambos aceptarán mi relación con Miroku, después de todo también es un Onigumo, no un simple médico a tiempo completo.

Me avergüenzo un poco de la actitud tan interesada de mi madre, pero ellos así son. Me prometo que no haré lo mismo con mis hijos.


End file.
